


Night Watch

by hopeduckling13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neverland, Rum, Season 3a, True Love, cs wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeduckling13/pseuds/hopeduckling13
Summary: While searching for Henry Emma, Hook, Regina and the Charmings decide to rest for the night.Emma and Hook stay up to make sure, that Pan doesn't attack them.





	

We have been running through the forest of Neverland for hours by now.

Actually we did the same the day before and the day before that and the day before that. I lost count on how long we've been on this damn island, searching for Henry, who has been kidnapped by Greg and Tamara. They worked for Pan and that got them killed. I won't say they didn't deserve it because they did for taking Henry away from me.

  
"I think we should make camp and call it night. It won't help us to find Henry while we are exhausted. That way we couldn't properly fight Pan and the Lost Boys, which would

lead to us not being able to save Henry. We only would get ourselves killed." Mary Margaret said.

  
I turned around, facing her and shook my head desperately. "We can't just stop. We have to continue. Every second we make camp is a second more Henry has to suffer. We have

to find him, find him fast. I need my son back."

  
"I actually agree with Ms Swan for once. Making camp is dumb. They could kill Henry while you have your beauty sleep. We can't risk that. You can sleep as long as you like when we're back in Storybrooke." Regina said annoyed. I am happy she is siding with me because no one else would in this situation, I think.

  
"No, she's right." Hook said, pointing to Mary Margaret. Great. If he's siding with her and David is most likely too, we are outnumbered. "Pan is a bloody demon. If we want to be  
able to defeat him and rescue your boy, Swan, we will have to be well rested."

  
He looks me deeply in the eyes as if he's begging me to listen to him. Weirdly it works. I have no idea how he did though. Since when do I hear what other people say? Especially  
what Hook says?

"Okay. But we continue our journey as soon as the first person wakes up." I pointed out while Mary Margaret gave me a soft smile, obviously being happy about my decision.

  
We all took a blanket from Mary Margaret's backpack and laid down except Hook. I looked at him confused with a questioning look on my face. He instantly knew what I  
wanted. That he can read me so easily even though I build my walls so high that no one could climb them, surprises me every time. I wish I had that ability.

 

"Neverland isn't the safest place. I'm gonna stay up and make sure, that Pan doesn't attack us in our sleep." he said with soft smile towards me.

  
"But don't you need to rest too?"

  
"I'll be fine, love."

  
...

Half an hour later everyone but Hook and me was fast asleep. I kept twisting and turning until I gave up and sat down next to him.

  
"You can get some rest, I'll make sure we don't get attacked."

  
"No, Swan. You should rest. You need it more than I do."

  
"Why?"

  
"As I said Pan is dangerous and if you're not well rested, it's more likely for you to get yourself killed." He stared in my eyes with a face full of worry.

  
"And you don't need to be rested to be able to fight against Pan?"

  
"Sure I do, but if I die, it's not the same as if you would die. Nobody needs me. I wouldn't be missed, so it doesn't matter if I survive or not."

  
"That's not true. I need you." I took his hand and looked at him. "Without you I would've never got here. I would have no chance to ever see Henry again and he would have to  
suffer here for all eternity or they would just kill him."

  
"You would've found a way, Swan. You always do. And also without me you wouldn't have lost Henry in the first place. If I would've given you the magic bean in the first place, everything would've turned out differently. Greg and Tamara probably wouldn't have been able to kidnap your boy."

  
"Its not your fault. Its theirs."

  
"If you say so." He looked at my hand on his, but I still kept it right there. "Now you should still get some sleep, Swan. Please."

  
"I can't. When I try to fall asleep, I just keep thinking of Henry. I'm scared that I won't find him. I couldn't live with that. I abandoned him once, I can't do it again." I was crying now. Hook turned his hand, so he could intertwine our hands and gave mine a light squeeze, trying to comfort me.

  
"You will find him, Swan."

  
"How can you be so sure of that?"

  
"I never saw you fail and you won't start now." He smiled at me while wiping my tears away. I gave him a small smile in return, but the tears didn't stop. "I maybe don't know  
you that much, but I figured out, that you do everything you can for the people you love and you love Henry more than you love anyone in the world, so I'm pretty sure, you will  
succeed."

  
"I hope you're right. I couldn't live without Henry. Not anymore." And then I did an unexpected thing for the both of us. I didn't even realize what I was doing before I was  
already in his arms. I hugged him tightly.

  
It was nice to be in Hooks arms. It almost felt like I was supposed to be there. It felt like home. It gave me comfort.

When we both pulled away, I didn't want to let go, but I knew it was the right thing to do.

I then took his flask and drank a bit if rum. After that I gave it back to him and he took a sip.

We sat there for hours, I think. Handing each other the flask and drinking rum.

"How come that your rum is never empty? We've been drinking for quite a while." Iobviously. I couldn't really talk straight anymore. I'm impressed he actually understood me.

"Its enchanted, love. So you were right. It is never empty." he smiled an adorable smile, being proud of his rum never being empty.

It was kind of a very stupid smile and I couldn't stop laughing. After a few minutes I still couldn't stop and it hurt already. I can't remember laughing that much. Ever.

...

I woke up by my head falling to the ground and it really hurt since my head ached on it's own already. I looked up and instantly regretted it because the light hurt even more.

Over me there were Hook and my dad. Dad held Hook by the collar and was punching him.

I stood up, trying to pull them away from each other. Mary Margaret was too and after a while we actually managed ti succeed.

"David!" mum sounded angry. "What were you doing? We all need to get along with each other and don't fight, if we wanna find our grandson."

"Well I wouldn't have to fight him, if he would stay away from my daughter."

Explains why my head fell. I probably used Hook as a pillow and David thought something was going on between us.

"Dad. You don't need to worry. There's nothing going on between us and even if there would be something going on, it wouldn't be your business."

"He's a pirate, Emma! I'm just trying to protect you. Pirates aren't good and he would only hurt you."

I laid my aching head in my hand. I really didn't need my overprotective dad right now.

Then I noticed something cold brushing against my forehead. It was coming from my hand. I took a look.

There on my ring finger was a ring, which I recognised as Hooks. How did that end up there?

I tried to remember the night before, but it was hard. I obviously drank too much.

After a while though I could remember everything clearly as if it was happening all over again.

I couldn't sleep, so I joined Hook, who was staying up to protect us. We drank a lot of rum. We laughed a lot and after a while we started kissing. We did that for quite a while and then we exchanged multiple »I love you's«.

After we were done with that, we started kissing again, only breaking it to say »I never want to spend any day without you ever again« over and over again.

Then we got married.


End file.
